


수고했어 오늘도

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fem!Jaeduck, Genderswap, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: The stress of work is starting to get to her, and it's only natural that her secretary asks if he can help her out with anything.Anything at all.





	수고했어 오늘도

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt from anonymous. enjoy :^)
> 
> also, c'mon. girl!jd, a bit of exhibitionism, jiwon under a desk? had to happen.

 

Just a few more emails. A few more, and she’ll be done for the night.

She eyes the stack of folders on the left of her desk, reaching for the one on top. She hasn’t looked at this one yet, but it’s something to do with the label they’ve just taken over, and none of the talent’s been dealt with yet.

A pause, and she’s closing it again, shutting her eyes as she sighs. Fuck. A migraine’s starting to come on, Mimi can already feel it building behind her temples. It’s already way past office hours, somewhere around eight p.m., going on nine, and Mimi’s still holed up in her office.

She leans back in her chair, and chances a look behind her. The darkening sky and Seoul’s glittery city lights look amazing from this view, high up on the thirteenth floor. It reminds her that she’s been here since morning, and she’s still not done with work.

“You’re looking a little stressed,” comes a voice from the door.

She swivels back around to see her secretary leaning against the frame of the door, arms crossed. “And you’re still here,” Mimi says, “I thought you’d clocked out already.”

Jiwon raises an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t be a good look if I left while my boss was still here.” He steps into her office, closing the door behind him. “You might threaten to fire me. Again.”

That had been one time, and she’d been just as stressed as she is now. Jiwon had been mouthing off about needing a break, about how he’d had to climb multiple flights of stairs to deliver documents after the elevator broke, and she’d been on a tight deadline. They’d ended up bickering in her office for a solid twenty minutes—but Mimi couldn’t bring herself to actually sack him. He’s decent at his job, far more decent than her previous assistants had been.

He’s also very, _very_ easy on the eyes. Jiwon knows it, too, with the way he’s been trying to put the subtlest of moves on her ever since she blurted out that she thought he was hot while drunk one night.

Stupid, sexy secretary.

Mimi sniffs. “Still don’t know what you’re doing working here,” she says, brushing back the folder, away from her. She really doesn’t want to look at it right now. “You should put that mouth to better use. I still think you’d be better off being in showbiz than behind the scenes.”

He’d probably do much better than she ever did, anyway. Her career as a dancer in a crew with her old friend Jaijin had gone south pretty early on, and while he’d ended up completely off the grid, she’d found that she had a better knack for handling people in the industry instead. Now, she’s just Kim Mimi, a director at some entertainment company.

The corner of Jiwon's mouth quirks up, and he goes to sit on the edge of her desk, his grey trousers tugging up a bit as he does. He leans in a little, looking right at her. “Need help with anything?”

“You could make that folder disappear,” Mimi says, motioning towards the folder he’s currently sitting on. “And maybe the entire label, while you’re at it, so I don’t have to deal with them.”

“If I do, will that be my Christmas bonus, or do I get a second one on top of it?”

“Keep dreaming. Hah. Second bonus.” Mimi reclines in her chair, feeling a bit warm now that Jiwon’s let a bit of the air in. The air-conditioning in the rest building has probably been turned off by now. She undoes her top collar button idly, and doesn’t miss the way Jiwon’s gaze follows the motion of her fingers. “I know you’d just blow it on booze and video games.”

“Ah, judge, I would like to argue that booze that one can drink and video games that one can play are actually way better to spend all your money on than useless Supreme floor-mats.”

Goddamn, he remembers that. Mimi flushes red, not meeting his eyes. “Say something like that again and I’ll fire you for real.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jiwon grins. “Then again, if you fire me, then you can’t order me around anymore.”

“You don’t even listen to me half the time,” Mimi says, feeling indignant. Perhaps a bit too indignant, because she adds, “I don’t know why I even bother. No one listens to me in this stupid building. Everyone thinks I’m a pushover.”

“Hey, hey, what’s this?” Jiwon’s smile has slid off his face. “Mimi—”

“Sorry, I’m just...” Mimi rubs at her cheek, immediately regretting saying so much. “Think the work stress is getting to me.”

Jiwon is quiet for a moment. Then, he says, “You know, when I asked if I could help with anything, I really meant _anything.”_ He meets Mimi’s eyes, and there’s some sort of intent behind his expression that Mimi hasn’t ever seen during the day. “I’m all yours to use, after all.”

They’ve always had a strange dynamic. She’s his boss, but he’s older than her by a year, and both of them are well aware of the fact that they’re attracted to each other.

She shouldn’t, she really shouldn’t—but he’s right here, and the heat and stress are getting to her, and he’s really looking a bit too good in those pants, and the fact that he’s just said he’s _all hers to use—_

Mimi exhales. “Go fetch the cushion from the couch.”

Jiwon slips off the table, looking a little surprised, a little pleased. “Yes, ma’am,” he murmurs, giving her a last look before walking over to the couch in the corner.

Mimi might regret this. But, she thinks, as she pushes her chair back, she’s got enough regrets for a lifetime, so what’s one more?

Jiwon drops the cushion behind her desk, just in front of her, before shrugging out of his grey jacket. He drops it onto the chair in front of her desk, before kneeling down in front of her, adjusting until he’s just under the desk. “Ever thought about this before?” he asks casually, giving her a look. “Not the whole, reverse blowjob under the desk scenario, I mean—just. This.”

Mimi doesn’t answer. She runs her fingers through Jiwon’s hair, and says, “Stop talking, Jiwon.”

Jiwon’s lips part slightly, and his eyes darken. He’s already looking a bit flushed too, and he tugs at his tie to loosen it, unbuttoning his own collar.

His hand is warm as he lifts her foot, the other hand taking her shoe off. He rubs along the curve of her ankle, cradling the ball of her heel, before moving to take her other shoe off. She just watches, leaning back in her plush leather chair, as he carefully sets her high heels aside.

She’s got her nice stockings on today. Jiwon’s just as careful with them, running his warm palm up along her calf, under her knee, gently feeling along the back seam to find where it ends. He’s in for a bit of a surprise, she thinks, when his hand trails up the side of her thigh.

Jiwon’s hand pauses, and he glances up at her as his fingers curl into the hem of her garter, and gently tugs her stocking down to reveal black lace. Sometimes she just likes to feel pretty, she thinks. A little scrap of lace can do that, even when no one else can see.

His thumb runs over the lace, before he folds it back over her knee, a little lower than it’d been on her thigh just now.

“Skirt,” Jiwon says, pushing the hem of her skirt up along her thighs, and Mimi lifts her hips, hiking it up until it’s bunched up around her hips untidily. Jiwon tugs her chair closer before she can roll away, and spreads her legs with his warm, big hands. She tenses up a little, watching him lean in, but he rubs at her knees, turns to press a kiss to the inside of her thigh, and murmurs, “Relax, relax. I’ve got you.”

Mimi exhales, and wills her shoulders to go down, to let her legs loosen until she’s feeling a little less antsy, and Jiwon leans all the way in, nuzzles against the velveteen fabric of her panties. She can feel his hot breath against her, and it makes her shiver.

His hands slide up her legs, resting against her hips as his thumbs stroke in along the crux of her thighs. Jiwon presses a light kiss to her, and another, before just teasing his tongue along the fabric, wet and warm. Mimi sucks in a breath. She’s getting wetter by the second—not difficult when Jiwon already seems so eager to please his boss.

She tugs at his hair again, and whispers, “C’mon, I told you to put your mouth to good use, didn’t I?”

Jiwon gives her a smirk, that little tease, and he makes quick work of her panties, dropping them beside him and pulling her close again. Finally, his tongue is against her skin, licking her out in slow, smooth strokes, and she slumps back into her chair, one hand gripping at the desk tightly.

He’s not just good at talking, then, Mimi thinks, shuddering when Jiwon sucks at her clit, running his tongue over it again and again. He can probably tell what she likes and what she doesn’t whenever she tugs at his hair, tugging his face closer, wanting his tongue on her clit as much as possible. He’s enthusiastic about it, not caring that he’s getting her slick and his spit all over his chin, shiny in the dim light of her office.

“Jiwon,” she murmurs, and he slides his hands under her ass, pulling her even closer. He’s in an awkward position on the floor now, the cushion only under one knee, but he doesn’t care, flicking his tongue over her slit lightly to tease, then returning to those long, long licks just under her clit that make her stomach pool with warmth. “Oh, fuck.”

She almost doesn’t hear the click of heels across the floor until they reach her door, and she lets out a tiny, shocked noise as she pushes Jiwon’s head down a little, leaning across the desk to grab her pen.

The door opens, and it’s Suwon, one of the other directors. “Hey, you’re still here?”

“Yeah, I am, you’re here too?” Mimi’s voice pitches up a little high on the end, and she clears her throat, brushing her hair back. Below the desk, Jiwon is silent, his fingers tapping along her hips idly, cheek resting against her thigh.

“Just had to finish something...” Suwon pauses, eyes narrowed. “Are you... okay? You look a bit red...”

“Just, uh, migraine, you know.” Mimi gives him a quick smile, resting her temple against the heel of her palm, trying to look tired. Her heart’s still pounding in her chest though.

Then, she feels Jiwon move back in on her, and she inhales a little sharply when she feels his tongue against her cunt again. He really—she can’t believe he’s being so brazen, while Suwon is standing right there.

“Sure?” Suwon smiles. “If you need anything, just let me know.”

“Don’t worry,” Mimi says, smiling back. _Jiwon’s got that covered._ “I’ll, uh, just be here for a little while more.”

“Okay. And, here’s that report you wanted to take a look at, sorry, I figured you wouldn’t be around when I dropped it off.” Suwon steps closer, and immediately Mimi leans into the desk, not wanting Suwon to find out Jiwon’s right there, between her legs. Fuck, she thinks wildly, as Suwon approaches, Jiwon keeps doing that thing with his tongue, too, she’s not going to be able to hold on for long.

“Thanks,” Mimi says, taking the report from Suwon’s hand, hoping he doesn’t notice the way her fingers are trembling.

Suwon doesn’t leave right away though. “I was wondering,” he starts, “I know you’re busy this week, but I figure a drink might do us both good.”

At that, Jiwon pauses for just a fraction of a second, before moving in to swirl his tongue over her clit in hard circles, over that one spot that makes her hips rise off the chair a little. It’s just a bit rougher than before, a bit more unforgiving, and Mimi has to bite her lip to not make a sound even as Suwon looks at her hopefully.

“I don’t know—” Mimi starts, and she trembles, toes curling when Jiwon doesn’t let up, instead flicking the tip of his tongue just under her clit where it’s especially sensitive. It’s like something’s flipped his switch, and now he’s desperate to get her to come.

Oh, Mimi thinks. He’s _jealous._

“Sorry, migraine,” Mimi says, voice breathy, waving away Suwon’s concern. “I don’t think I can—I just—I’d like to keep things professional, you know?”

Professional. She can almost _feel_ the smug look on Jiwon’s face.

Suwon’s face falls a little, a bit disappointed, but he nods. “I understand, don’t worry. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, goodnight!”

The moment Suwon shuts the door behind him, and the sound of his shoes fades into silence, Mimi pushes her chair back and tugs at Jiwon’s hair, moaning. “You’re a fucking asshole,” she hisses, feeling warm all over with embarrassment, and Jiwon licks his lips, laughing throatily. “Seriously—”

Jiwon presses his face against her again, and she groans, feeling the vibrations when his lips brush against her skin as he says, “Don’t tell me you didn’t like it.”

She flushes again, remembering the way Jiwon’s tongue had felt, and the forbidden thrill that had gone through her with Suwon standing there, not knowing a single thing. Not knowing that she had her secretary under her desk, eating her out as she talked to him. Not knowing that Jiwon was right there, listening.

Mimi’s fingers curl into Jiwon’s hair again. She says, voice low, “Get back to work.”

“Yes, _ma’am,”_ Jiwon murmurs appreciatively.

It’s not long more, after. He does the same thing he’d done before, stroking at her with his clever tongue, keeping at it until she’s bucking into his mouth, whining in the back of her throat, as one hand clamps down over the arm of her chair. She feels feverish, but in a good way, the best way possible. It builds, and builds, and keeps building—

She comes, and it’s like all the tension just draws up tight for a moment, and then snaps right out of her body. Mimi exhales shakily, limbs loose as she lies back in her chair, catching her breath.

Below her, Jiwon’s catching his breath too. It’s a good look on him, she thinks distractedly, eyes half-lidded, mouth swollen and wet.

He staggers to his feet, wincing a little. “My knees,” he says, rubbing at them, and Mimi feels bad instantly. He’d been under there for longer than expected. “Did...” he starts, glancing over at her, “was that good?”

Mimi nods, smiling a bit. “Yes,” she says, still feeling a bit floaty, and way less stressed out than before, “yes, it was great.”

“Guess I’m getting my second bonus after all,” Jiwon says, grinning.

But, before he can say anything else, Mimi’s lifting herself from the chair, and pushing Jiwon down onto it instead. He goes down with a surprised look, and just looks at her, eyes wide when she slides down onto her own knees, the palm of her hand sliding over his hard cock, straining in his trousers. “Here’s your bonus,” she murmurs, and Jiwon lets out a hard breath, “for doing such a good job.”

He’s a decent secretary, Mimi thinks. She won’t be firing him anytime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **note:** the name kim mimi is because [fans](https://twitter.com/babeduck0807/status/1010448669231837184) call jaeduck 미친 미모 (or 미각) 김재덕 aka "michin mimo (or migak) kim jaeduck/crazy beauty kim jaeduck" (a reference from the show ['delicious man'](https://twitter.com/SDTD_JW/status/1058932417942016000)) lmao and have attached it to his [frappuccino](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fzLjWudCHQ) and [bboom bboom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YN5ROqiltDM) performance personas (and jaeduck knows we call him this too LMAO he acknowledged it on fancafe once)
> 
> -
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/KAMSANGl) | perpetually on discord


End file.
